


【蚁鹰】物理考试后

by hulaquan



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: 师生play
Relationships: Clint Barton/Scott Lang





	【蚁鹰】物理考试后

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档，黑历史+1

Clint Barton已经对着面前摊在桌子上的物理卷子发了快半个小时的呆了。

要不是最顶上签着的龙飞凤舞的名字，这张卷子都可以看作是空白的了。没办法，Clint对着第一道题都只能干瞪儿眼，谁叫他平时都不听课的呢。

看着邻座同学在卷子上唰唰地快速写着，Clint决定还是犯个险。他向侧边稍稍探出头，斜着眼睛去搜寻同学的“劳动成果”。就在他快要瞟到答案的时候，Mr.Lang作为任课老师和监考员非常适时地走了过来，用后背挡住了Clint的视线。

Clint非常颓废地倒回了自己位子上，后座从鼻腔里哼出的两声笑他听得一清二楚。

他忍不住低声嘟哝。

“Oh! come on, Ant-man! Did no one see Ant-man enter my line of fire?”

Ant-man应该算是Clint给Lang私底下起的一个绰号，原因是Clint上次被叫到办公室训话时看见Lang桌上摆了个蚂蚁的比例模型。显然的，那天他被训了些什么当时就从他右耳朵出去了，只有这个绰号他还记着。

“Barton，有什么问题吗？”发牢骚的声音太大了，引得Lang转过身来。

“没有问题……sir……”

再接下来的半小时里，Clint干脆趴在桌子上睡了一觉，口水都差点流到了卷子上。他顾不得一会儿怎么办了，白卷就白卷，大不了重考重考再重考。

“该交卷了，Barton。”这一声才算是把Clint从梦乡中拽了出来。Clint有点迷糊地朝四下里看了看，教室里早走空了，只剩下他和站在讲台前面的Lang。他不太情愿地让自己的屁股从位子上挪了开来，然后站起身，抓起桌子上的白卷，慢慢悠悠地朝讲台走过去。

他本打算甩下卷子就直接一走了之的，结果丟卷子的那只手的手腕却顿时被人一把抓住。

“你还真打算交白卷？嗯？”抓着Clint手腕的Lang抬起眼来对着Clint的眼睛，半笑不笑地说，他最后的那个“嗯”听得Clint后背有些凉飕飕的。

“那还能怎么办？”Clint努力地甩开手想要挣脱，但他发现Lang的手劲儿还挺大的，这么用力一甩自己的手腕倒有点疼。

Lang不依不饶地继续拽着Clint，“这第一题你好歹还是做得出来的吧？电磁感应的发现者是谁？”

“牛顿？爱因斯坦？”Clint胡乱地报了两个名字想要应付了事。他总算把自己的手腕“解救”了下来，他揉了揉自己的手腕，不太高兴地撇了一眼桌上的卷子，“管他是谁呢？”

“你的物理真的是够糟糕的。”Lang摇了摇头，“你就打算在你的期末成绩单上看着那个大写的D？”

“那还能怎么样？我的倒是想参考一下邻座的，可某人偏偏不让。”

“哦。那么，你想及格么？”Lang悄然地走到了Clint的背后，而盯着自己脚尖前地面、一心诅咒着自个儿老师的Clint并没有立刻察觉。

“怎么不想？”突然有一只手——不用猜肯定是Lang的——抚上了自己的臀部，Clint连忙向前走了一步。

“这样的话就简单了，”Lang也向前走了一步，现在两个人之间几乎没有间隙了，Clint几乎可以感觉到有什么半硬的东西隔着几层衣物抵在自己的臀缝间，“我倒有个简单的办法。”

Clint不由地口干舌燥起来，“是，是什么？”

Lang炫耀似地讲一张纸在他的眼前晃了晃。“这张纸上，是这张试卷的答案。如果你能够在我把你操射之前把它全部抄完，我就算你过，如何？”

操他妈的Scott Lang，操他妈的Ant-man。

这就是现在Clint单手抓着笔，上半身趴在讲台上，双腿叉开任由Scott摆弄的前因了。两根手指在他的身体里搅动着，并不断地朝更深的地方进发。

Scott忽地屈起了一个指节。

“操你的Ant-man！唔……能不能动作轻点啊？我这要怎么抄卷子啊？”卷子上的字歪歪扭扭的，而且有的笔画重，有的笔画轻——不消说，这都是Scott的“功劳”。

“这样才能体现出你为完成这张卷子所付出的劳动啊。还有，你刚刚叫我什么？”

“Hello？难道我还不能给你取个外号了？你这个——啊……”后穴里两根手指的同时抽出给Clint带来了一种可怕的空虚感，“——促狭鬼。”

“Well，别忘了谁能让你不及格。”Scott满不在乎地笑了笑，“不过我还是更希望你叫我Mr.Lang。”

基于现在他们俩谁也看不见对方的脸，Clint就肆无忌惮地翻了个硕大的白眼，“Mr.Scott Ant-Lang，你的要求可真不少。再说了，你就算再心急也不至于只用两根手指吧。哦我忘了，你的那活儿也就这么点宽度了。”物理卷怎么会有这么大篇幅的理论题？抄得Clint都快烦了。

“你显然忘记上回了吧，那时候对我尖叫着‘快用你的大家伙狠狠操我’的，可不是你么？”Scott毫不留情地嘲讽了回去。他的手指上沾着Clint唾液和肠液的混合物，相当色情地在Clint的穴口周围慢悠悠地磨蹭着，引得那圈括约肌很快痉挛了起来，一张一合地像是在邀请什么东西的进入。

Clint赶紧抿住嘴唇把那声呻吟拦了他的喉咙里，但仍有一丝从他的嘴角泄了出去。“你怎么记这种东西就记得这么清楚呢？我真怀疑你每天打着你的领带一本正经地来给学生上课时脑子里想的是什么。”在气势上总不能就这么输了，Clint想。

Scott对于这赤裸裸的挑衅毫不在意，“你要是急切地想要什么来充满你，大可以直说的，这点小小的请求我很乐意满足你。”说罢，他就一鼓作气地把三根手指一块儿推了进去。

突如其来的侵入让Clint浑身都颤抖了起来，他暴露在空气中的前端也跟着抖动了一下。肠液的分泌多少舒缓了最初的干涩，不适渐渐转化为被填充的的满足感。Clint逐渐把握了手指进出的规律，他的硬挺顶部开始渗出晶莹的液体，有些甚至沾在了讲台的侧面。“如果你能满足我那直接让我通过考试的小小愿望，我会更高兴的。”

他忍不住稍稍支起上半身，扭过脖子看了一眼，这才意识到一个非常不体面的事实（老实说在讲台上被操已经够不体面了），他的长裤内裤都一次性褪到了小腿，上半身的白色衬衫纽扣也没有一个在它们的岗位上，他的胸膛整个儿袒露在外面。与他相反的是Lang，该死的Lang，除了刚刚被他解下来放在一边的领带以外，他的衣服还好好地穿在那儿——啊不，还有一个地方和平时不一样，那自然是他胯部支起的小帐篷了，Clint一眼就瞄到了。他忍不住咧了咧嘴。

Scott对上了Clint的眼神，挑了挑眉毛，“你这么做我完全可以算你作弊哦。”然后忽地把自己的手指转了180度。

“我操—”Clint的眼神顿时直了，刚刚的那一次旋转说巧不巧地触及了他甚是敏感的部位，那种刺激像电流一样直窜到大脑，让他眼前的一行行字母都模糊了。柔嫩的肠肉急速地收缩了几下，冀求着再一次的刺激。在快感的驱使下，Clint情不自禁地向下面伸出了左手，想要撸动几下来抚慰自己被冷落的小兄弟。

刚触到自己硬得一塌糊涂的阴茎，Clint突然想起了之前的约定，“连让我自己爽一下都不行，我该说你真是太会讲条件了么？”

“别把我说得像个奸商，亲爱的Clint。但看现在这个情况，我不介意把我的领带借给你，你知道的，嗯？”

“噢你这——校长如果知道你是这样的色情狂的话，”Clint虽然不情愿，但还是抓过领带来在自己的性器根部绕了一圈打了个活结，“他还会允许你到这教室里来吗？”

Scott侧过身子，弯下腰轻轻地吻了吻Clint被束缚住的性器顶端，“我猜他永远都不会知道的，你说呢？”

“你等着，等我出去之后就去找校长。”Clint嘟囔了一句，他刚刚浪费了太多的时间，于是他又握着笔疾书了起来。

Scott不动声色地撤出了所有的手指，而Clint的肠壁显然还有些依依不舍，好在这回Scott没有故意把他晾在一边。他解开了自己的皮带和裤子的拉链，把他早就硬了的阴茎迅速地抵在了红肿的穴口。“马上就要到重头戏了，你准备好了吗？”

“别废话了，要操赶紧操，反正这张卷子我马上就能抄完了。”Clint的字迹一行比一行潦草，到了后面，看起来就跟鬼画符似的，大概世界上能看懂的也只有他自己了。

Scott努力地克制着自己长驱直入的欲望，扶着自己的底部缓慢地向内推进着。不管是第几次，Clint的后穴都那么紧致，湿润而温暖地包裹着他的分身。他伸长脖子，视线越过Clint的肩膀，发现Clint还差一道大题就要把卷子整个抄完了，顿时就起了点坏心眼儿。

他的手悄悄地探到Clint的胸前，在那突起的红点上不轻不重地掐了一把，Clint吃痛地跳了起来。“你还要开拓疆土？！”

“说不上是开拓，反正你身上的每一寸皮肤现在都是我说了算。”Scott在涨红的乳头上用指甲来来回回刮蹭着，让Clint顿生了一种感受非常突出却难以寻到根源的痒——大概源头是在心里吧。

Scott的下身自然也没闲着，分身大致没进去一半时，他又猛然退了出来，只留了最顶端的龟头浅浅地插在里面。

Clint一直都没怎么放下的笔突然停下了。“这是什么意思？‘本题无解，能得出答案的一缕视作作弊处理’，你这是在逗我呢？”

Scott耸了耸肩，“反正你都这么一路抄下来了，把这句话也一块儿抄上不就好了？”

“去你的Scott Lang，我是不怎么懂物理，但这不代表我智商是负数，你要继续这么玩儿下去恕我不——”Clint随后的抗议变成了一声大叫，因为Scott又毫无征兆地挺身而入，手指狠狠地掐在他肩膀上，留下了一排嫣红的指印，疼得Clint“嘶嘶”地倒吸了口气。那里明早肯定要变成一大块淤青了，他愤愤地想。

“据说一定的‘惊喜’能促进性爱。”Scott看到Cliint有扭过头来的冲动，就立即抢夺了他抗议的机会，“你难道不觉得吗？”

“一定的惊喜。”Clint重读了这几个字。

“一定的惊喜。”Scott也跟着重复了一边，语气里满是理直气壮的意味。

“……”遇上一个不仅脸皮厚还碰巧抓着自个儿把柄的家伙，Clint只得认栽。不过他很快就能从这个把柄中解脱出来了，Clint一看到快要抄完的卷子，又高兴了起来。

Scott当然也没忘记刚刚他开出的条件，他又不是慈善家，再怎么好心也没那么容易就让Clint通过考试。他稍稍抽插了两下就整个都退了出来，任是肠壁上的肌肉百般挽留都没没用，一种空虚感紧随其来。

Clint不禁把屁股向后顶了顶。“喂，Mr.Lang，你这是到了体力极限做不下去了，还是看我快写完了放弃你的目标啦？没事儿，我能理解你的哈，你——”

“别多想，Barton，我只是在等你而已。”

“等什么？哦喂！”Clint的肩膀冷不丁地被朝后掰了过去，身体转了180度，背抵在讲台靠左的位置，上半身都被Scott压制在桌上。

“换个姿势嘛，我想看到你高潮时脸上的表情。”Scott说着架起了Clint的双腿，让自己挤了进去，并把他的老二对准了Clint的后穴。

Clint很想把手里的笔就这么捅过去，但那样的话他就得负刑事责任了，“所以这才是你的终极目的？让我以为自己能抄完的时候突然告诉我刚刚所做的一切都是无用功？哦，你个混蛋！”

“你能不能过，就看我一会儿的心情如何了。别这么早就灰心，你还有机会呢。”Scott夺过对着自己而且显然不怀好意的笔，丢到了一边，“现在让我们看看你为了通过能付出多少吧。”

Clint恨恨地张开了腿，Scott得以顺利地让Clint的身体重新接纳了他。Scott其实也熬了够久了，他的性器硬得简直要爆炸，只想在那温暖的甬道里又快又狠地抽插几回，然后在最深处用浓稠的体液把身下的人填满。

但还是慢慢来比较好，免得伤了他，Scott告诉自己。

就在Scott准备开始抽插的时候，Clint猛地把腿一夹，后穴紧随着开始了收缩。猝不及防的Scott眼前一白，要不是赶紧握住了自己的根部，恐怕已经泄在里面了。再看看这个始作俑者，一副报复成功的表情正挂在脸上。

“我想，这算是个邀约？”Scott回报以一个坏笑，然后身子前倾去，狠狠地咬住了Clint的嘴唇。他的牙齿啃弄着那两片柔软的唇，直到它们看上去鲜红得像是马上要滴出血来。随后，他的舌尖趁着Clint没回过神时长驱直入，他肆意地在Clint的口中搅动着。反应过来的Clint自然也不甘示弱，他立即回吻了过去。

与此同时，Scott的手抚过Clint精壮的腰身，滑到了他圆润的臀部。他手上稍一着力，腰部一挺，就带出了Clint一阵悦耳的呻吟。Scott像是受了什么鼓舞，又挺进了些许。Clint的肠壁被不断地顶开并不断地深入，括约肌紧紧地咬合着Scott的性器，激起的兴奋感和快感越来越大，越来越强烈。

Clint从方才的吻中挣脱出来，大口地喘着气。他的双腿紧紧地环在Scott的腰上，阴茎的顶端在他坚实的腹肌上摩擦着以求得快感。随着每一次挺进，Scott阴部的毛发都会痒痒地搔到Clint的根部，Clint的前段不断地渗出前液，顺着他的性器留下去，把那条好好的领带弄得一塌糊涂。

当Scott顶弄到那一点时，Clint大声地尖叫了出来，“就是那里！”Scott自然领会，他用几个进出调整好了角度，让每次进入都能恰好擦过Clint的敏感点。

Scott从善如流地解开了束缚在Clint根部的领带，压迫着输精管的外力顿时消失，Clint的阴茎急速地抽搐了两下，白浊的体液便喷溅出来，沾在了两个人的胸口。

Scott抽插的幅度愈来愈大了，他的每一次推进都更加猛烈，更加迅速，也更加深入，经过最后几个来回，Scott也低吼着射在了Clint的最深处。

“所以我考试过了吗，Mr.Lang？”Clint的胳膊支在讲台上，斜着眼睛。

“行啦，Clint。我得说你如果是个演员的话，一定很负责，但你的物理——”Scott摇了摇头，“我觉得你真的应该补补了。”

Clint撇了撇嘴，“我可没兴趣。”

“那我只能算你挂科咯？下回记得来‘补考’啊。”Scott一脸纯良地笑着。

“……”

END

显然的这就是个烂尾【。】

稍微解释一下最后啥意思，师生扮演就是蚁鹰两个人的情趣游戏


End file.
